


New Tattoo

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Dean has a condition if he's gonna take the reader on a demon hunt. She has to get the symbol tattoo.





	New Tattoo

"It's official. If (y/n) is coming with us to hunt a demon, she needs the sigil." Dean looked back at you in the mirror to shoot you a grin as he pulled in front of the tattoo parlor.

"She could just wear a charm." Sam grumbled as he frowned towards his brother.

You gave Sam a concerned look before scanning the sign overhead. Your thumbs danced around each other eagerly as your foot bounced. You tried to give Sam a smile, but it came out a little panicked.

All of this started about a month ago when you started to join the boys on hunts. They started you out small, simple salt and burns, the occasional werewolf. Your boyfriend Sam almost always came with you, sometimes Dean as well, but they would let you lead the case. They were only there for back up, it was your chance to prove yourself and so far it's gone rather well.

Now however, you've caught wind of a case that screams demon. You were ready to go, at least until Dean stopped you with this grin on his face. He told you that the only way you could take this case was if you got the mark to protect you from possession. You had seen them before, most notably on your boyfriend's chest, but you never knew what it meant.

Sam wasn't sure you could handle it and has been trying to plea your case for the last hour. Dean would have none of it however, he was like the annoying brother in law that liked to see you suffer.

So here you were, sitting in the Impala while the guys argued whether or not you should get a tattoo. Little did they know the reason you were nervous wasn't because you were scared. Actually, you were excited. You had done some research on your phone on the way and had an awesome idea for this tattoo. The ones the boys had worked, but they lacked a certain flair.

"What do you think (y/n)?" Your boyfriend's voice pulled you from your thoughts.

"What? Sorry." You mumbled as you glanced over to him.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We have charms you can wear as a necklace or something if you want." You could see in his face how much he cared about you, it was really sweet to see how concerned he was.

"If she can't handle a simple tattoo, how is she gonna handle the crap we deal with on a day to day basis? Besides those things are so easy to rip off." Dean smirked back to you after talking to Sam.

"He's not wrong." You smile as Sam frowns.

"Nobody is forcing you." Sam smiled comfortingly and held your hand.

"I know. I want to do this. If it can help keep not only me safe but those around me, let's do it." You smiled and kissed his cheek before opening the door and stepping out.

The door to the shop opened easily with a ding, the bell above the door ringing to signal your entrance. The place was nice. Folders and books along with posters of tattoos covered the walls and shelves, rock music played rather loudly over the speakers, and tattoo machines hummed from the back. The room had the feeling of some occult underground bar.

The room also seemed familiar, escpecially since this wasn't your first tattoo. Sam and Dean however didn't know this. Yes, you and Sam have had sex, but he still hasn't found your little hidden tattoos that make you rather proud. You never wanted them to be found by your parents so you hid them pretty well.

"Hi. My name is Mandy. How can I help you gentlemen?" She asked. You had been standing behind Sam so she couldn't see you yet.

"Hey there. My brothers girlfriend is here to get a tattoo." Dean gestured in your direction as Sam set his arm around your shoulders.

"(Y/n)?" She asked when she saw you.

It took you a moment before you recognized her. "Amanda?!" You smiled as you slipped out of Sam's hold to hug her.

"Oh my Lord I can't believe you're here!" She grinned as she squeezed you, a few of her excessive peircings poking you.

"I haven't seen you since Portland! What are you doing in Kansas?" You ask, letting go of the hug but staying close.

"I settled down! My husband has a job here in town." She lifted her hand to show a gorgeous Sterling silver ring with black diamonds and a red Ruby set into it.

"Wait a second here. You two know each other?" Dean asked in confusion.

You turned with a smile and whispered into Mandy's ear, making her crack a smile. "Yea, we used to be pretty close." She smiled before turning to Sam. "You must be the boyfriend."

Sam smiled and nodded as you wrapped your arm around his waist. "Yes he is. And I'm the luckiest girl in the world." You smirk up at sam making him roll his eyes.

"Awe you guys are so gross." She cooed affectionately. "So what are you getting today?"

"We all have matching tattoos, now it's her turn." Dean smirks as he pulls his shirt down to show off the ink. With a sigh Sam does the same.

"Matching ink. Cute. Well (y/n), since you are so special I will happily do it myself." She typed something into the computer.

"Just like old times, huh?" You smirk as Sam gives you a confused look.

"Definitely. Come on back, I just finished my last client." She waved you back with a smile, Sam and Dean following close behind.

"What did you mean by 'just like old times'?" Sam asks as you take a seat and pull off your jacket to reveal your tank top.

"Sam, you of all people should know this isn't my first tattoo." Dean and Sam's faces both fell in surprise. "I have three others. After all of the times you've seen me naked you've never found them? I'm not sure if I should be disappointed in you or proud of how well I hid them." Sam became a bit flustered at the last comment as Dean laughed.

"So our game worked?" Mandy asked as she snapped on a pair of gloves.

"Yea." You reply before turning to Sam "My parents were super strict about my not having a tattoo, so Mandy and I made it a game to hide them so no one can find them."

"What tattoos do you have?" Dean asked, seeming almost shocked.

 

 

 

"I have an anchor on my ear," You pull down your ear to show the blue anchor on the back of it. "I have an infinity symbol on my ribs- well my back, kind of," you pull your tank top up to show a small infinity symbol on your ribs on your side closer to your back. "And I have waves and mountains on the inside of my thigh."

"Ok, there's no way I missed that one." Sam frowns, instantly regretting it after seeing everyone's shocked faces at his comment. Dean adds in an unsettled 'dude'.

You can't help but laugh so Mandy answers. "It's only visable with a blacklight. That's the one from Portland."

"Ugh I was so drunk when we did that." You laugh as Mandy finally settled into the chair next to you.

"So do you have a picture of this symbol? I doubt these guys wanna sit here with their shirts off the entire time I'm doing this, not that I mind." She smirks and winks at Dean.

"Yea I do." You nod and pull out your phone. "I want mine on my hip."

"Not hiding them from mom anymore?" She asks. You try to hide the cringe at remembering your mom's death that got you started as a hunter, Sam noticing though and sitting next to you.

"She passed away a couple of months ago." Sam answers for you, knowing how hard it still was for you.

Mandy frowns "Honey I am so sorry." You shake your head and put on a smile.

"It's okay. That why I want to add something to this." You open the picture of the symbol, an angel wing on one side and a demon wing on the other.

"Looks cool." She quickly draws the symbol and runs it through the printer to get her outline.

"What are the wings for?" Sam asks as he pulls up a rollie chair next on your other side.

"The blue for the bruise on my heart and the red for the color we're gonna paint this town." You smirk, Mandy laughing in the back ground.

"Aren't those song lyrics?" Dean asks with a chuckle.

"You've been waiting forever to use that quote haven't you." Sam says as he hangs his head in disappointment.

"You love me." You snort and stick your tongue out.

"True." Sam laughs as he kisses you.

The kiss lasts just a second too long, making Mandy and Dean both snort. "Awe screw you guys." You laugh as Sam sits back and grabs your hand.

Mandy finally rolls up beside you again with a sheet of paper in her hand. "You ready?" She asks as she begins to move your shirt.

You nod and shift a little to pull down the hem of your jeans so she can get a good visual of your hip. With steady fingers she placed the paper and wets it to leave the outline she will be following. The boys watch in anticipation as she pulls away and turns on the tattoo needle. You sit calmly, most of your nerves gone after realizing Mandy was doing them.

The appointment went smoothly, the tattoo coming out great about two hours later. The angel and demon wings turned out beautifully, the shading looked so realistic. The symbol looked perfectly even and matched your beloved boyfriend's.

"Now that I know you're here I might have to come back and get more." You joke with a smile.

"You still want that sleeve?" Mandy asks, Dean giving you a strange look while Sam simply snorted with a smile.

"Maybe." You shrug, honestly not sure anymore. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Pro Bono." She smiles and settles onto the counter.

"Excuse me?" You ask in shock. That tattoo took two hours to do and was easily a hundred bucks if not more, and she was going to let you walk out the door.

"On one condition, you gotta stop being a stranger now that you know where I'm at." She smiles.

"I was gonna do that anyway." You smile and hug her across the counter.

"It was so good to see you. I'm here all the time, so if you ever need anything let me know."

"Same. Here's my phone number. We travel a lot for work, but don't hesitate to call any time." You hand her a slip of paper with your phone number on it.

As you walked out of the building, Sam grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his arms. "You know, I would love to get a more up close look at those tattoos of yours." He growled into your hair sending shivers down you spine.

You look up and eye him for a second "I'd love to for you to spend some time looking at the one on my thigh." You whisper back as you slide from his grip, a smirk on your face as you sashay your hips.


End file.
